Raise a Glass to Freedom High
by Trekkiehood
Summary: A modern Hamilton Highschool AU. Chapter 1 - "His Father Split, Full of It" Chapter 2 - "His Mother Bed-Ridden, Half Dead" Chapter 3 - "Moved in With a Cousin, The Cousin Committed Suicide"
1. His Father Split, Full of It

_Synopsis: __**"His father split, full of it,"**__  
After a two year absence, James Hamilton makes a reappearance. The homecoming is far from pleasant for everyone involved._

**So, this one takes place before "Cousin Committed Suicide".**

**I apologize for writing them out of order. If I tried to, they would never get done as inspiration hits me randomly.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Warning: Child abuse, child injury, hospitals, self-hatred, parental neglect, alcoholism, xenophobia/racism**

**~TH~**

"You know, there are other things to do than go to the library, right?" Hercules Mulligan sighed, leaning back further in his desk.

Alex shrugged, "I'm sure there are, but this essay is due on Monday. I need to finish it. You would be wise to finish it yourself."

"Come on Alex! We're in middle school! They don't expect twenty-page essays! He asked for two pages, remember?"

"How can anyone truly expect me to give accurate representation of all sides of an argument in two pages?! If I'm supposed to disprove them, I have to have _room_ to prove it's wrong."

"Come on! It's one Friday night. My mom is making tacos and she'd be downright offended if you didn't come!"

"I don't know Herc, this essay-" The bell rang cutting off his excuse.

Just as Mr Washington stood to address the class, the door swung open and John Laurens raced in, looking pale and slightly haunted.

"Alex!" He panted, eyes still wide.

"John, what's wrong?" He was out of his seat in a moment rushing over to his friend.

Mr Washington crossed his arms, "If you boys would please take a seat, you can discuss whatever it is after class."

"No, you don't understand-!" Laurens was cut off when a large man appeared in the doorway.

The man looked angry "Alexander!"

The boy's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Dad?" It was barely a whisper.

"Finally!" The grumble was drunken and angry. "I've been lookin' for you. You changed schools."

The class was silent as they watched the scene play out. Alexander had slipped from shock to anger. Anyone who knew him could see it. The young Hamilton had never really spoken of his father, they now knew why.

"Changed schools?!" Alex exclaimed, "Yeah, I changed schools! It's called Middle School! But you wouldn't know that would you? I mean, you just take off for two years without telling anyone. What did you want a formal notice?" He took a step closer, his voice taking on a mocking tone. "'To James Hamilton: Contrary to popular belief, your son actually did age during the last two years. He is now in seventh grade, meaning he changed school buildings. I hope that doesn't cause you any inconvenience!' Is that what you wanted? Not that we would have even known where to send it!" The words were spat out with such force that even Washington took a step back.

James looked at his son, a hateful gleam in his eyes.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the man had slapped Alex across the face.

A gasp sounded through the classroom.

"Mr Hamilton!" Washington exclaimed, "I must insist you leave immediately."

"Fine! Alex, come on, we're leaving!" The man grabbed his son's arm, pulling him towards the door.

Alex fought against him with everything he had, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Listen here boy, I am your father and if I say you're comin' with me, then you're comin'!"

"What about mom?" he growled. "Are you just gonna leave her again?"

James let out a drunken laugh, "'What she deserves. Never shoulda left her her deadbeat husband. Her own fault for runnin' after me. Never woulda married 'er if you wasn' born. So guess is really your fault." Then as if remembering his original objective, gave a hard pull, "I said come on!" He yanked him again. Alex came forward a little more, his resolve having lessened.

Nobody else in the classroom had moved. John was still frozen beside the wall, a look of terror etched on his face. The students all sat in their seats, silent. A few even had their phones out, recording the scene. It was this realization that finally pulled George Washington out of his shocked silence.

"Mr Hamilton! If you do not immediately release Alexander and leave my classroom I will call the police!"

James Hamilton turned to look between his son and the teacher. Finally mumbling something unintelligible, he released the boy's arm and stormed out of the room. Alex fell backwards, gasping as his head connected with the floor.

There was dead silence before everyone moved into action. John and Washington were at Alex's side, Hercules making his way towards them.

"Alex! Are you okay? I didn't mean for any of it to happen! I swear! I didn't know he was following me!"

"It's fine, John." He tried to get up, but Washington kept him down.

"It's better for you to sit still for a little while. We need to make sure you're okay. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," he swatted away the hands and struggled into a sitting position. "I just... lost my balance."

"Alex-" George started, concern starting to replace his anger.

"He didn't actually mean any of that stuff." He assured him. "He's just had too much alcohol. He'll sober up and come back."

John sighed, "Alex, that's the first time he's shown up in over two years-"

"I know!" he snapped, "I'm well aware of the time he has been gone!"

"Alex-"

"Two years and seventy-three days," he mumbled under his breath.

Both John and George looked at him sadly.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, "It's fine. He'll come back eventually. He always does."

Washington frowned, "Alex, are you sure that it's a good thing he comes back?"

"Yes!" He pushed the hands away, finally standing. A tremor had now made its presence know. Whether it was due to pain, fear, or anger nobody could really tell. "I just talk to much. It-it's not him. Really. It's my fault. I say stupid things. I make him leave." He was facing the classroom now, slowly backing towards the door. "I do it! Stop blaming him! It's my fault! He has to come back! He has to!" He turned and ran out of the room.

No one said a word. No one moved. Alex's mood had shifted almost instantly. From anger to complete forgiveness. No one knew how to respond.

After several moments of silence, his friends jumped up.

"Alex!" John yelled sprinting from the room. Herc followed close behind.

Washington turned to address the surprisingly silent students. "The rest of class will be used as a study hall. You will be dismissed by the bell." Then hurried out of the room himself.

~H~

Alex could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He had made an idiot of himself, not that this was the first time he had done something stupid. This was different though. His dad came back. Then he had to go and ruin it. He had to shoot off his stupid mouth and make everything worse. Like usual.

He didn't even know where he was going. He was just running. He thought he was over these feelings. It seemed like anymore he couldn't decide if he hated his dad for leaving or if he wanted him to come back. It was his fault he left, wasn't it? If that's true then why was his dad trying to take him away from his mom?

It didn't matter. He wasn't leaving his mom.

His train of thought froze when a hand was clasped over his mouth. He felt himself being jerked backwards and began to fight against the arms that pulled at him.

"Listen here, boy," the gruff voice of James Hamilton came from directly beside the boy's ear. "I said you were coming with me and I mean'it. Now you bett'r come 'long quie'ly."

Alex panicked, bringing his elbow backwards. He heard a gasp as the arms loosened. Alex saw his opportunity and took off running back towards the classroom.

"Boy!" He heard as well as footsteps coming behind him.

He turned back to see that the older man was actually gaining on him. Before he could turn back around he collided with what felt like a brick wall. However, it only took him a moment to realize that walls don't say "oof".

"Alex!" John was on the floor watching while the younger Hamilton scurried to his feet.

Before Alex could respond, he was grabbed by his hair. Both of his friends gasped, unsure of what to do.

James kept pulling back until Alex was looking up. "You must've forgotten your manners, son. I'll be sure to teach 'em to you."

The terrified boy started pleading. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn' m-mean... I didn'... Pl-please-!"

"Mr Hamilton if you don't release him immediately, I will call the police." Washington had appeared, his voice dangerously low.

James yanked backwards eliciting a gasp from Alexander. "He's my boy, if I want ta take him with me, I will."

"No, you won't." He was resolute. "You will release your son and never step foot on campus again."

The elder Hamilton laughed, "And what do you have to say, boy?"

Alex let out a quiet whimper.

"Well?" He yanked the hair until the boy was looking his father in the eyes.

"J-just let me go." It was so quiet, the three observers weren't even positive he said anything. "P-please. J-just let me g-go." He choked on a sob as James roared in outrage.

"I shoulda known better." He growls. Then, using all his force flings Alex into the wall.

The side of the boys face slammed into the glass casing of the fire alarm. The resounding crash was followed by a thud as his body hit the floor and lays still.

"Y-you killed him!" John shrieked, glancing between the two Hamiltons. He looked as if he couldn't decide if he should go to his friend or attack the man.

George reacted, his eyes taking on a gleam of hatred few had ever seen. He rushed towards James.

John went shakily to his friend's side.

Hercules watched in shock for a moment before pulling out his phone and calling the police.

~H~

"He's alive."

Was the first thing George actually comprehended. He wasn't even sure how long he had been sitting in the waiting area of the hospital.

"His mother asked that you stand in for her until she can get off work."

George couldn't help but be surprised. "She's not coming?"

"She is," The doctor hesitated, "she said she would be here as soon as her shift ended."

Washington closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Did this boy have anyone who truly cared for him? His parents obviously didn't.

"If you would like to see him, you can sit with him. At least, until his mother gets here."

George nodded, following the doctor. When they reached the small hospital room, Alexander was lying in a dark room. Machines beeped in intervals as Geroge took in the thick white gauze sticking out around the boy's face. Some of the scratches weren't even covered.

"Luckily, most of the cuts look deeper than they actually are. The biggest concern is the concussion. It should heal on its own, but it will take time." George nodded numbly.

The doctor gave one last compassionate look before leaving the room.

George sat in the chair next to the boy. He was fuming. James Hamilton had beaten, nearly killed, Alexander, and the boy's mother wasn't even coming. What had the bright student done to deserve such a life?

What amazed the teacher the most, was that he had had no inclination of such problems. Alex always looked well put together, though now that he thoughts about it, he did appear to wear the same clothes weekly. But his academics never wavered. His grades remained the highest in his class. It was truly remarkable.

The beeping of the monitor began to speed up. George turned as Alexander Hamilton woke up. He heard a barely audible breath as the boy's eyes opened. There was silence while Alex seemed to take in his surroundings. Nothing moved other than his eyes.

"Alexander?"

Hamilton tensed slightly, his breathing speeding up.

"Alexander, it's Mr Washington, from school."

He seemed to calm at this. "W-where am I?" The voice was scratchy and quiet. Nothing like the usual exuberant and smooth voice.

"The hospital." George answered, "Do you remember what happened?"

Alex gave a slow nod. After a beat of silence, he said, "I shouldn't have mouthed off."

George didn't know how to respond. "Alexander," he said trying to keep the shock out of his voice, "you didn't do anything wrong."

The boy finally moved, turning his head with a perplexed expression on his face. "But I should have just gone with him. I'm not supposed to argue. I just... Forgot."

"Alexander," his voice was sterner than he intended and the boy flinched. "Alexander," he softened, "you were right not to go with him. You're allowed to be frustrated. He... Hurt you."

"But it was my fault."

George's heart broke for the boy, "No, nothing he did or has ever done was your fault. Especially if he... If he hurt you."

"But it's not _his_ fault. He never asked for an idiot disgraced son who couldn't keep his mouth shut." It was said so casually, so insignificantly that George had no doubt that it was something he accepted as fact. And it was a direct quote. Probably something Alexander had heard many times.

"Son, look at me." The boy's eyes trailed to meet his teacher's. "You are not a disgrace or an idiot. You're brilliant. Anyone who doesn't see that is at fault, not you."

Alex didn't look convinced but didn't argue either.

They sat quietly for several long moments. "Is mom coming?" The silence was broken by the suddenly timid voice.

"She said she would be here after work." He felt a fresh wave of anger rise up at the obvious child neglect.

Alex didn't seem concerned, "Which one?"

"I'm sorry?" George wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Which, job?"

The teacher didn't answer, unsure.

Alexander seemed to change tactics. "What time is it?"

"Almost four."

He let out a small laugh, "Good. The last thing she needs to get fired on my account."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, well," Alexander continued, "Her boss doesn't like her to clock out early. Barely gave her the job. Doesn't like immigrants. Says we do nothing but freeload off of the 'hard-working citizens of America'. Oh, right, so that's why she's asking for a job, because she's lazy. Makes perfect sense to me." The sarcasm in his voice amused Washington. "He would have fired her if she left. Mrs McClain is nice though. She probably won't even make her come in if she knows I'm here."

"Who's Mrs McClain?" He wondered if the boy realised he was talking so freely. It had to be the concussion, though the boy had always had a knack for rambling.

"Oh, mom cleans her house on Fridays. She typically does it after four. But if she said she's coming, she's coming. She never breaks promises."

Sudden quietness took over as Alexander stared at the ceiling. George thought he might have fallen asleep. Then the weak voice asked, "Do you think he's coming back?"

No. Not if George Washington could help it.

James had been arrested and Washington has no doubt that he would be put away for a long time. Especially with George's eyewitness account and the hallway security cameras. Alexander wouldn't testify again his father. Their brief conversation assured him of that.

"I don't think so."

A small intake of breath. "Okay."

The boy's eyes drifted back closed.  
George wondered if the boy would even remember the conversation in the morning.

**~TH~**

**So, there is that one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**As of this moment, this is the first chronologically I have planned in this series. **

**I know it's sad the way Alex thinks, but it's the sad truth for many dealing with abuse and neglect. **

**And I was not trying to say that Rachel was a terrible mother. I had George perceive her that way because he didn't have all of the details. **

**In this story, Alex and his mother are immigrants (in case you didn't notice in the story). The way I have it mentally planned out is that James visited the Caribean, got Rachel pregnant, married her and brought her back to the US. So while Alex is an American Citizen, people can still be jerks. **

**Anyway, if that story doesn't make sense, I'm open to change it.**

**Wow, this has been a ridiculously long author's note.**

**Leave lots of comments!**

**God bless,  
Jamie **


	2. His Mother Bed Ridden, Half Dead

_Synopsis: "__His mother bed-ridden, half dead."  
Alex's mom is sick. Really sick. They may have just run out of food. But nobody can know._

**Hey guys! I wrote this a while ago but wasn't sure if I like it or not. You see, I meant to write a fluffy Christmas one shot and got... well not that. This one is really sad tbh.**

**I am posting this as story FIFTY-ONE on Ao3. I felt it was very important that it be a Hamilfic, so here we are.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**References to my previous story: "His Father Split, Full of it" (but you don't have to have read it) but is before my story "Moved in with a Cousin, Cousin Committed Suicide".**

**Warning: Sickness, sadness, bring tissues**

~TH~

"Hey, hey Alex!"

Alexander sighed, reluctantly stopping to allow his friend to catch up with him.

"Are you coming over after school? Herc is coming. You can even stay the night if you want! Maybe we can finally finish watching Star Wars."

"Um, no, no I'm good. I think I'm just going to go home and-"

John sighed, "Come on! We haven't done anything in weeks! You always say your busy and then end up sitting at home all day."

Alex rolled his eyes, "How can you possibly know what I do when I'm home?"

"Because I know you! Come on, what do you do at home? Read a book? Watch Jeopardy reruns? Get in online political debates?"

"Just leave it, Laurens." He pulled on the straps on his backpack, preparing to walk away.

"Fine. Why don't we come to your place! Yeah! Herc can come to. Same party different location!"

Alex felt his breath catch in his chest. "No."

"Aww, come on. It will be just like old times. We used to go over there all the time."

"No." They couldn't come over. They couldn't see...

"Hey, if it's about the money, I can take care of everything. I already bought all the snacks. I'd just have to move them-"

"I said no, okay? I'm not some charity case that needs you and your stupid party. You and Herc can do whatever you guys want, just leave me alone!" He shoved past John, ignoring the stares and whispers by the other students in the hallway.

~H~

Contrary to his friend's beliefs, apartment forty-six at the Nevis apartment was not Alexander's favourite place to be. In fact, he might even say that he hated it.

It was too small, claustrophobic even. The internet and cable had been shut off weeks ago and he had very limited data on his small, off-brand phone, so internet debates, as well as reruns, were off the table. Reading was an option but he barely had time to read anymore and even when he did, he had a constant headache that prevented it. That was something that he missed, reading for fun. Now all he really did was do his homework as quickly as possible so he could-

The coughing from the other room brought his mind back to the present. He slung his backpack onto the table, grabbed a chipped mug, heated some water and added a teabag.

Plastering on a fake smile (that's all they ever were anymore, fake) he pushed open the door. "Hey mom," he said, setting the tea on the table beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

She returned his smile. It was amazing, she was the one dying and yet still had a more believable smile. "Doing better every day. I'm going to try to go back to work tomorrow."

"Of course you will." Maybe he had believed her the first time she said it. But she had been saying that same line for an entire month and he wasn't even sure that she'd gotten out of bed by herself in that time. "Do you need anything? I can make some soup or-"

"No, no, I'm fine."

He caught sight of the toast, still untouched from this morning, sitting on the nightstand. "Have you, um, have you eaten anything today?"

"No, my stomach is just a little upset. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be up to some tomorrow." Another one of those almost convincing smiles. Maybe if her eyes weren't so sunken in or she had any semblance of colour. "Make yourself something, you're getting too thin." She let out a small laugh in an attempt to sound light-hearted but ended up coughing until Alex helped her to sit up.

"You know, I could call a doctor, or something, just, just to see what's going on."

"No, no, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Now, go do your homework. You've spent enough time worrying about me!"

Alex nodded. "Just, uh, call me if you need anything."

But he knew she wouldn't, so he did his homework outside of her door, waiting for her cough to become bad enough that he needed to help her.

It happened more than even the day before.

~H~

Alex avoided eye contact with everyone at school on Monday. John hated him. He had to. He had yelled at him like an idiot. And John would tell Herc and he'd be alone again.

He'd gotten his mom to eat some soup on Saturday. She threw it up an hour later, but hey, progress.

Although, he couldn't help feeling a little resentful. It was the last can of food in the house. They had about a quarter of a loaf of stale bread which would serve its purpose well enough, but still. Maybe he could swipe some... no that's just what everyone wanted. A little immigrant thief, proving them all right. No, he'd be fine. He'd find something.

Alex took a seat in the back row of the classroom. Herc and John each shot him a glance before heading to their normal seats near the front. Alex found himself rapidly tapping his pencil on his desk and slowly sliding lower in his chair as role was called.

When the homeroom teacher called his name, he gave a quick "Here!" before slouching even lower. Mr Washington locked eyes with Alex for a second, giving him an inquisitive look before continuing on with the class.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough. His only interest was getting out before Mr Washington stopped him. He might possibly have succeeded if not for him sitting in the back row.

"Mr Hamilton, could I speak with you a moment?"

No. No he couldn't. He just wanted to get to his next class. He just wanted to get out of school sooner rather than later.

Against his inner instinct, he stopped inside the doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"Is everything alright? I noticed you were sitting in the back and-"

"It's nothing, sir, honest. John and I just had a little misunderstanding. Not a big deal. It will probably be cleared up by lunchtime. Nothing to worry about, sir." Alex slammed his mouth shut. He really needed to learn when to stop talking. He just needed to get out.

Washington looked sceptically.

"Really, sir."

"Alexander, when was the last time you ate something?"

The question caught him off guard. When was the last time he ate something?

"This morning?" Stupid, stupid, why did it have to come out like a question?! The stress was really getting to him. He never had so little control over his own body.

"Do you mind telling me what you ate this morning?" The teacher crossed his arms.

"Um, I don't see why it really matters. I really need to get to my next class and the bell is going to ring any minute-"

"I'll write you a pass."

"You don't interrogate any of your other students like this!" Woah. Where did that come from? He had nothing but respect for Mr Washington. He had been really helpful a couple of months back when...

"This isn't an interrogation, son-"

"Don't call me son."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I told you-"

"The truth."

They were locked in a staring match for what seemed like hours. Alex broke it first. "Sometime yesterday, I think."

"You think?"

"Yesterday. I ate yesterday."

"That's better. Now, would you like to come inside or shall we continue this conversation half-way in the hallway?"

Reluctantly, Alex entered the room, still keeping a good distance between himself and his teacher.

"Now Alex, do you mind telling me why you are struggling to remember the last time you ate?"

Alex bit his lip. What could he say? 'I'm pretty sure my mom's probably dying but she won't let me get her a doctor even though she's been sick for almost a month.' or 'We kind of ran out of food at the house accept for half a loaf of bread' or even 'It was a weekend and school lunches only go Monday-Friday'? No, he couldn't say any of those things. It was just that- "I've had a lot on my mind lately." Not a lie. Not even close to a lie. It may not have been the exact answer Mr Washington was looking for, but it most certainly wasn't a lie.

"You've had a lot on your mind?"

"Yes."

He looked thoughtful a minute, "Why don't you tell me what you ate yesterday." It wasn't a request.

"Some soup?"

He knew it wasn't the right answer as soon as he caught a look at Washington's face.

"Bread too."

A raised eyebrow.

"I just... wasn't that hungry."

"You weren't that hungry."

"Right."

"Son-"

"Don't call me that."

Washington sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Alexander, you haven't looked well in weeks. You've been getting thinner and even your grades have been less than your best. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be. I'm fine." He said it too fast. This entire conversation had been one giant mistake. He should have ran when he had the chance.

"How's life at home right now? After everything that has happened recently I'm sure-"

"Don't you have a class first hour?"

George shook his head, "It's my planning. So I take it, not so good."

"What? My home life? It's fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I told you. I haven't been hungry. I had that flu last month and just haven't gotten my appetite back."

"I see."

"Can I leave now?"

Washington nodded slowly. "You can leave. Just make sure that you eat at lunch."

"Got it. Hall pass?"

George handed it over and Alex was immediately out the door.

~H~

History class was... awkward. He had been dreading it ever since homeroom. While Mr Washington never actually said anything, Alex noticed the not-so-subtle glances.

After class, Washington stopped him again, "Alex-"

"I ate at lunch. I promise." and he walked out the door.

~H~

Alex just wanted to cry. He couldn't even give a reason. Actually, no, it's more like he could give a million reasons. When he got home, he was just so tired. So tired and hungry and everything hurt. He just wanted to sleep.

Not caring what happened, he went into his mom's room and curled up beside her.

"Alex? Is everything all right?"

He didn't respond, he only wrapped his arms around her fevered body, and cried.

~TH~

**I know it was sad! I warned you!**

**Let me know what you thought 3**

**Yes, I will continue this series, but this is my "for fun/destress" series, meaning that I'm not holding myself to anything. I shall update when I feel like writing.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Hit me up on Tumblr (Trekkiehood).**

**God bless,**  
**Jamie**


	3. Moved in With a Cousin

**_Synopsis: "Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide."  
_**_Thirteen-year-old Alexander Hamilton's life is once again turned upside down when his cousin commits suicide._

**Here it is! This is the first of a mini-series in my Freedom High AU using the words from "Alexander Hamilton" as titles.**

**Warnings: Suicide, disturbing imagery, anxiety, mentions of alcoholism, mentions of drug use, implied child abuse, Google translate French (I'm sorry)**

**Please read with discretion.**

**Enjoy!**

~TH~

"Come on John, you know I don't like it when you come with me," Alexander mumbled, kicking a large rock as he and his best friend John Laurens walked through the less-than-safe neighbourhood.

His friend scoffed, "So you think I'm gonna let you walk through here by yourself?"

"I _live _here. I know how to take care of myself. All this does is make _yo_u walk back out by yourself."

"Yeah, well, we're here, so might as well stop worrying about it."

They both stopped in front of the small apartment building. John had often expressed his wonderment that the building hadn't been condemned yet. Alex always shrugged it off and reinforced his decision to never let John inside.

"You better get going. You don't want to be out here after dark." Alex said heading up the rickety wooden steps. "And, uh, text me so that I know you made it back."

John's face softened slightly. "Sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

John shrugged, "I know it's been a hard year since your mom-"

"I'm fine." He enforced. "Now I'm serious, get out of here." For emphasis, Alex turned around and opened the door.

Laurence sighed and left.

Alex entered the small house, the burnt acid smell had stopped bothering him months ago, but it was still a shock whenever he first came into the house.

He entered as quietly as possible. If he could get in and out of the apartment without his cousin even knowing he was there, Alex counted it a major success. He threw his backpack onto "his bed" which doubled as the living room couch.

As he headed towards the kitchen, the acidic smell got stronger. It would be fine. He didn't need to be in there long. He just needed a glass of...

He stopped, frozen in the doorway. Alex found his mouth open as his heart started pounding. His cousin was there, hanging from the ceiling. The face was devoid of all colour, the chord still tightly wrapped around the throat. A chair was tipped on its side under the motionless body.

"No," Alex whispered, feeling it difficult to breathe. "No.. This isn't... It's not..." He turned, vomiting as the sight finally sunk in.

He backed away. His eyes still watching the dead corpse hanging from his ceiling.

He needed out.

He needed out.

He needed out now.

He took off at a dead sprint. The door slammed behind him and the stairs creaked dangerously, but he didn't care.

He needed out.

He needed out.

He needed out.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket.

John must have made it home. He was safe. Someone was safe.

He needed out.

He needed out.

He needed out.

He needed...

He needed to just keep running.

~H~

George Washington watched as his eighth grade homeroom gathered. John Laurence slipped in right as the bell rang, taking an open seat beside Gilbert Lafayette. The French exchange student was living with George and Martha while he continued his schooling and had become fast friends with Hamilton's small group.

George noticed with a frown that the boy was missing. Shaking off the uneasy feeling he had, he went through the morning routine. It wasn't until the bell rang for dismissal to first period that he voiced his concern.

"Laurens," the boy stopped right before exiting through the door. "May I speak to you a moment." The group of friends all awkwardly stood inside the classroom as John nodded.

"I noticed that Alexander wasn't present this morning, is there a reason?"

The boy started to fidget. "I'm sure he just slept late. He'll be here later. Alex would never skip school. He loves it too much. He's just late."

George nodded, but it sounded more like the boy was trying to convince himself than his teacher.

"You boys know you can come to me if there is a problem, right?" He cast a glance over the group. They nodded before glancing at the clock on the wall. George sighed. "Get to class." They all scurried away to first hour.

The boy was just late, why did he feel so uneasy?

~H~

Eighth-grade history was the last class period of the day. Washington was anxious to see if Alexander had yet arrived.

It didn't take long to see that the boy had not shown up. Hamilton's three friends all looked extremely tense. Hercules Mulligan was bouncing his leg so hard, George could see the desk shaking. Lafayette was biting the end of his pencil, a habit he only reverted to when particularly upset about something. Laurence had his phone tightly gripped in his left hand and his eyes kept flickering to the clock. Whatever was going on with Alexander, his friends were just as clueless as he was.

George was relieved when the bell finally rang.

The three boys nearly sprinted out the door.

"Wait!" Everyone in the classroom froze. "You three," he pointed at them. "Stay here. I need to speak with you."

They looked at each other as if debating whether it would be worth it to disobey. In the end, they shuffled over to Washington's desk and waited while the rest of the class quickly left.

When the room was clear, Geroge sat down and looked at the boys. They all refused to make eye contact. "What's going on."

"Nothing, sir." John was quick to answer.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Then do you mind telling me where Alexander is?"

No one answered.

"Gilbert?" The boy had been living with the Washingtons for several months. George hoped it would help him get some answers now.

"We don't know." Lafayette sighed. "He has not answered any of our texts or calls."

George nodded, "Who was the last person to see him?"

"I was." Laurens volunteered. "I saw him go inside his house. He had me, uh, he wanted me to text him when I got home, but he never answered.

"Where does he live?" At this, John paled and looked away. "Gilbert?"

The Frenchman shrugged, "I've never been to his house. We always meet somewhere else."

"Mr Mulligan?"

"Like Gil said, we always meet somewhere."

"Laurens, is there a reason no one besides you has been to his house?" George was beginning to get worried. No one had even heard from the boy in almost twenty-four hours and now, no one knew where he lived.

"He, uh, doesn't like people to see where he lives, he's never actually let me inside. He doesn't like for me to even walk with him, I just... Don't like him walking there by himself..."

"John, where does he live."

The young boy hesitated. "I, uh, I don't think he would like for me to tell you."

"Laurens, I can get the information from the school office. It would be easier for you just to tell me, but if you're going to be hard to get along with, I can do it the hard way." He went to stand up when a voice interrupted him.

"He lives in the St. Croix apartments!"

The room seemed to still. Hercules and Gilbert both turned to John with wide, slightly frightened eyes. George felt the blood drain from his face.

"St. Croix?"

Laurens nodded.

"Take me there." Washington insisted, rising and gathering his things.

"I don't think-"

"John, listen, Alexander is missing and the last time you saw him he was at Croix. Are you going to take me, or do I need to get assistance from the office?"

No one said anything for a long moment.

"Okay," Laurens finally whispered.

George nodded, "Hercules, Gilbert, go back to my house. Tell Martha where we're going. Wait for us there. If anything changes one or us will text you."

"But Monsieur Washington-!" Lafayette began to argue.

"Go! I won't get anything done if I have to look after all of you. I promise I'll text you as soon as we know anything. "

Hercules looked like he was going to add something, but Gilbert gave an annoyed sigh before grabbing his friend by the sleeve and pulling him towards the door.

Laurens still looked a little upset at having revealed Alexander's secret. George would have to worry about that later.

"Let's go."

~H~

When George and Laurens arrived at apartment ten of the St. Croix apartments, they both stopped. Washington carefully made his way up the three broken-down steps and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked harder.

"Laurens, I want you to stay our here if anything happens, yell for me." The boy nodded quickly.

Geroge found the door unlocked. He pushed it open, a concerning creak emitting as it swung inward. The smell hit him immediately. Cocaine. The teacher felt his blood begin to boil as he entered the living room. A bed sheet was haphazardly thrown over a ratty couch with a pillow and half folded blanket. Alexander's backpack was there, it appeared to not even have been opened.

"Hamilton!" He called out, hoping for, but not expecting an answer.

George was even more dismayed to find that Alexander's "room" was the cleanest room in the house.

The only real bedroom in the apartment was absolutely filthy. Half-eaten food littered the floor and dressers. Even more prominent was alcohol. Bottles and cans of beer filled the room. It seemed everywhere you looked there were multiple signs of alcoholism.

And the bed, if you could even call it that, had more holes then the actual mattress. Clothes were everywhere and all of them smelled thickly of smoke.

Hadn't Alexander mentioned moving in with his cousin? How had anyone allowed that? Had anyone even checked to make sure the boy was safe?

The bathroom door didn't have a handle and there was water clogging the sink and bathtub, though the water looked more brown than anything.

The last room in the house was the kitchen. The smell of Cocaine got even stronger as he got closer. How had such a bright boy been living in such terrible conditions and never let on?

Entering the kitchen, he let out a startled gasp. His hand flew to his mouth at the picture in front of him. A man was hanging from the ceiling. As if in realization he smelled vomit, looking down he saw a small puddle. Recent.

This is what Alexander came home to. This is what Alexander was dealing with.

George pulled out his phone and dialled 911, walking back towards the front of the house.

As soon as the voice on the other end answered, he began, "Yes, I would like to report a suicide."

He had just opened the door and immediately regretted it as he saw all of the blood drain from Laurens's face.

"Suicide? Did Alexander-?"

_"Attempted or official?" _The voice on the phone continued.

"Official. It's official."

"Mr Washington?"

_"What's the location?"_

"Apartment 10 at St. Croix."

_"We have a team on its way. Wait outside of the house if possible."_

George hung up and looked at John. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Mr Washington, please, please tell me-"

"It wasn't Alex. I think it was his cousin. Alexander must have walked in on..."

Laurens looked relieved, then realization set in. "So Alex... Saw his cousin... Dead?"

"I believe so."

"Mr Washington, we need to find him!"

"I know, I know, but right now we need to wait for the police."

~H~

The police arrived fifteen minutes later. Geroge could tell Laurens was upset, but there was little he could do at the moment.

An officer exited the car and walked up to the two of them. "I'm officer Derek Johnson." He said simply, shaking the teacher's hand.

"George Washington," was the reply.

"And who is this young man?" The officer turned his attention to John.

"John Laurens, why are we here? Alexander is still missing and we're just standing around talking about a dead guy!"

"Laurens! Show some respect!" Washington growled.

The boy mumbled an apology.

"Is someone missing?" This was directed back at Washington.

He gave a hesitant nod. "My student, Alexander Hamilton. He wasn't at school today. I came to check on him and found... Well..."

"A relative of the deceased?" He had his notebook out, jotting things down.

Another nod, "Cousins. I believe the... Deceased, was his guardian. His school things are in the house so I'm assuming..."

"He walked in on the body." The officer continued. He looked in thought for a moment before calling out, "Sally!"

A young female officer appeared, she smiled kindly at Laurens before turning to Johnsons.

"What's up, boss?"

"This is John, his friend went missing. I was hoping you could get any information he has."

"Sure thing." She gave another large smile before nodding towards the squad car. "Let's leave these two boring adults to do their thing."

Laurens offered a weak smile, following her away.

"I assume he's you're students?" Johnson smiled fondly.

George nodded, "He's Alexander's best friend."

"Understandable. Why don't you take me inside?"

He motioned for a couple of forensic analysts who followed them in.

"Cocaine." Johnson wrinkled his nose. Washington found himself just as angry as the first time he entered.

"How old did you say this boy, you're student, is?"

"Thirteen."

Derek looked disgusted. "Do you know how long he's been here?"

"A year. His mother passed away last February." It was mid-March now. He had spent an entire year in this abhorrent apartment.

When they reached the kitchen the analysts went to remove the body.

"Can you give me an estimated time of death?"

One of them turned back, "It appears around thirty hours old."

Washington nodded. "That's set a couple of hours before Alex would have gotten home."

"So, about this boy. Has there been anything to suggest he's been struggling? Any implications of drugs or alcohol? Any physical or mental abuse?"

George shook his dead. "Nothing too unusual, but he's never had the most... Consistent home life. His abusive father left him about three years ago. He was actually put into prison a year ago after trying to abduct Alex. His mom died not long after that. He told the school he moved in with his cousin, but we had no idea about," he spread his arms out motioning towards the filth, "He's never let on about anything like this. I suppose to him it was... Normal." His heart broke even as he said the words. Alexander had one of the brightest minds he'd ever seen. It was ridiculously unfair that he would have to live through so much.

"We'll put a search out for him. You can keep looking if you like. Just make sure you call the station if you find anything."

"Of course." George reached out his hand and Johnson accepted the handshake. "I appreciate all your help."

"You're a good teacher, George. Not many people would spend their Friday night checking up on their students. Speaking of," he nodded towards the door, "Tell Sally I need her in here. You and the boy are free to go, but I'd appreciate it if you stopped by the office later to fill out an official report."

George nodded and headed back outside, thankful to be away from the sickening sight.

~H~

"It's getting late. Maybe I should take you home." George suggested, looking at the time. It was nearly nine. Martha had already sent Hercules home.

"No! We've got to find him! He's been alone since last night. It's cold out and he didn't take anything with him! We've got to find him tonight!"

"Okay, okay." George tried to calm him. "Can you think of anywhere else he might be?"

John paused for a long moment, thinking.

Then he gasped, "The cemetery! Where his mom was buried."

"That's a long walk, are you sure he would have gone that far?"

"Trust me, sir."

"Okay then," Washington sighed, "Let's go back and get my car. It will be easier to get there."

~H~

They saw him almost as soon as they pulled up.

"There he is!" John shouted, unbuckling at a rapid speed.

"Wait." George set his hand on the boy. "Let me talk to him first."

"But he's my best friend! I wanna-"

"John, listen. He's just seen something that completely changed his life."

"Again," he mumbled.

"Yes, again. I'm afraid he might be in shock or try to run away."

"But I'm-!"

"I know, Laurens. I know. Just let me talk to him a minute. Text Gilbert and tell him that we found him."

The boy grumbled an agreement as George exited the car. He cautiously approached the boy who was sitting with his back to the small tombstone. Alexander had his hands tightly wrapped around his knees and was rocking back and forth. George noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had worn to school the previous day.

He was almost beside the boy when he heard what he was mumbling, "Je suis désolé je suis désolé!" the words were spoken rapidly and barely coherently. "Je ne veux plus être seul! Pourquoi tout le monde me quitte toujours?" _(Translation: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't want to __be alone again! Why does everyone always leave me?)_

Washington watched silently as he continued to cry and whisper into his knees. It was times like this where he needed Laffeyet. He really needed to learn French.

"Alexander?" He said it as calmly as he could.

The boy's head jerked up and he moved back closer to the stone.

"Alexander," he said again, "Do you know who I am?"

"M-mister W-Wash-sh-ington?" The poor boy was shaking nearly uncontrollably.

George nodded, "That's right."

"My c-cousin's dead." It came out in a broken sob. The fact that Hamilton would so openly admit something like that spoke to the boy's state of mind.

"I know, I know," The teacher inched closer until he was directly in front of the boy. He crouched down and tentatively placed his hand on the boy's shaking knee. "Alexander, I know you're upset, and I know that it hurts, but you can't stay out here. Have you been here the whole time?"

Alex offered a jerky nod.

"Okay." he took a deep breath, "Why don't you come home with me tonight? Gilbert would love for you to stay."

The boy shook his head rapidly, "Y-you don-don't want me. Je suis mauvais la chance." He buried his face back in his knees. "Tout le monde part toujours." _(Translation: I'm bad luck. Everyone always leaves.)_

"I'm sorry Alexander, but you need to speak English."

He shook his head again, "Why would you want to take me?"

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt out here."

At that Alexander laughed, "Personne ne s'en soucie dites juste que pour me confondre. Si les gens se soucient vraiment de moi, pourquoi continuent-ils à me quitter?" _(Translation: Nobody really cares. You just say that to confuse me. If people really care about me, why do they keep leaving me?)_

"Alexander, please listen to me." The boy finally looked up, "I don't know what you're saying and I know I can't understand what you are feeling. Just come back to the house with me. We can get everything worked out from there okay."

Alex sat still for a long moment as if debating.

"Laurens is in the car waiting. I don't think he'd be very happy with either of us if you don't come back."

"John?" the whisper was practically squeaked out.

George nodded, "He's been very worried about you."

"O-okay." he finally mumbled.

Washington found a small smile slip onto his face. "Good. Let's get going."

Alex stood up on shaky legs. Seeming to be spurred on by impulse alone, the boy wrapped his arms around George. The teacher slowly returned the gesture.

"It's okay, son. Everything's going to be okay."

~TH~

**I certainly hope you enjoyed this! I think it's my longest short story to date!**

**Be sure to let me know what you thought of this! It was a lot of fun to write but took a lot longer than I expected.**

**I will be going back and filling in some of the stories starting with "His Father Split, Full of It, Debt-Ridden" and as of right now, the last story I have planned in the "Alexander Hamilton" Series is "Alex You've Got to Fend for Yourself". Just to let you guys know what's coming up.**

**As mentioned before, I don't speak French. If anyone noticed any mistakes, please let me know!**

**Just to let you guys know, I return to school tomorrow... So I don't know how much writing will be getting done. But I will certainly do my best!**

**See you guys soon!**

**God bless,**  
**Jamie**


End file.
